Yggdrasil
"I came to offer my assistance. Clearly you have a security problem around here." ''- Callum, to Gregory '''Yggdrasil Corporation', or just Yggdrasil, is a multi-dimensional, multi-billion dollar private military corporation, owned and run by Callum Grant. While Yggdrasil is known for dabbling in other technologies beyond the norm, they mostly focus on providing advanced drones meant to replace human soldiers on the battlefield. History Origins Following the ruin of human civilization on the world of Avanth, Callum left his home dimension and sought out other places to roam. He was but a young man then, with no experience beyond what his dragon mentor had taught him. Inter-dimensional travel proved harsh and unforgiving, as one could never predict where they would end up. Though, Callum did persevere, returning to Avanth years later with his company in tow. He was a different man now, changed from his years of travel. With him came the company called Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil was founded on the principle of power; it was a vessel from which he could give power to the people, and to himself. While the raging bands of beasts did not accept him at first, they soon bowed before his might. The name itself was taken because Callum intended his corporation to be multi-dimensional, encompassing various different realms, much like the tree that it takes its name from. Since then, Callum has branched out to several different dimensions, including multiple versions of Earth. Yggdrasil had evolved into a wealthy venture, bringing peace of mind and prosperity wherever he goes. At his heart, Callum is an opportunist; he always finds himself willing to negotiate, if the deal suits his needs. As such, he has earned many allies across the different realms, but just as many enemies. So far, no one has been able to stop him from his rapid expansion. In one of his many travels, Callum recruited Vulkain, who now serves as his faithful butler and loyal servant. Currently, Yggdrasil has set itself across multiple, key locations, supported by a healthy staff who tend to the corporation's daily needs while the CEO is away. Organization Overview Yggdrasil is, at its heart, a company based upon the basic idea of providing security and peace of mind to the world. Though this was the initial plan for the corporation, it has since then branched out, now encompassing of a variety of different mediums. R&D mostly handles how foreign technologies can be utilized, and how knowledge from other dimensions can be implemented into exciting new ventures for the industry. Though classified as a private military corporation, the company expands far from the simple premise of military and security. Security Forces First and foremost, Yggdrasil specializes in state-of-the-art technologies that seek to push the limits on conventional security methods. Most of the company is guarded by sentries; robotic drones hand-crafted and enhanced by various metals and magics from dozens of different dimensions. As such, defense systems are entirely automated in most facilities; while also protecting on-site, sentries are commonly sold to the highest bidder, bolstering armies and fueling the war economy. Aside from the robotic sentries, Yggdrasil also provides other means of defense, such as automated turrets and firearms. While most of the company does have a strong focus on military technology, Yggdrasil hires regular guards as well. Due to Callum's aversion to humans, most of his staff is inhuman, either volunteers from various realms or forced to work for the company due to unknown circumstances. Research and Development Considering that the corporation stretches across multiple dimensions, it plays host to sciences and processes not yet seen by most eyes. Alien metals and magic artifacts are commonly put to use in the science labs, either gifted to the company or a mere acquisition. While most of this is directly pushed into developing new sentry models, other things are and have been researched. Such things could include advanced weaponry, or self-sustaining power sources. The science team utilizes something called a "Dimensional Well"; this allows them to stay in contact with science teams from other facilities, to better coordinate development of new technologies. The Sapphiria branch of this department was formerly headed by Doctor Neverwood, until her recent demise of unknown causes.Category:Factions